A Rumor in Westchester
by SpaceRoses
Summary: Don't yah see it Kitty? Miss Munroe and Logan are in love! Rogue drawled. Harmless OroroXLogan romance, no slash


**Disclaimer: **Much to my dismay I still don't own the X-Men franchise…but hey Christmas is coming. A girl can dream.

**Author's Note: **Yay! Another Ro/Lo fic! And this one isn't as angsty as my last one. Just some nice cute humor inspired by the song "Something to Talk About"…not sure of the artist. Also inspired by Logan's line in X2, "I could probably think of a few reasons to stick around". Some tiny spoilers for X3 and I make mention of events in "Smoky Memories" but you don't need to read that story to get this one. Kurt is still hanging out at the school being the ground keeper and German Professor. Read and Review if you want but Flaming is rude during the Holiday season. Be nice and don't Flame me or Santa will be sad. Thanks!

**A Rumor in Westchester**

Rogue glanced up from the paper she was doodling on to glance towards the couch in front of the TV before she moved her eyes over to her roommate, "Yah can't tell me yah don't see it Kitty." She drawled in a low voice, shooting another look at the couch.

Kitty frowned, pushing her finger through the table in thought, "Rogue you must be seeing things…they're just sitting there." She said doubtfully, withdrawing her finger and running it over the grain of the table.

Rogue rolled her eyes, "Kitty, this may come as a shock to yah but Logan and Miss. Munroe are in love." She started to giggle and slapped a hand over her mouth in an effort to stifle the sounds. Kitty glanced at the couple on the couch and looked back at Rogue, starting to smile herself.

The rumor mill at the school had always been active, speculating about the new students, discussing where their teachers always disappeared off too and what really was below the school grounds. It was also were they discussed who was befriending who and which teacher was in love with which teacher.

The new rumor was that Miss Munroe, the much admired new Head Master of the school as well as the History and English Professor, was completely in love with Logan, the surly resident handy man, Danger Room instructor and part time teacher, and that he reciprocated.

It wasn't that any of the kids had caught the two of them kissing or anything like that; they had built all of their assumptions on the things that were unsaid between the two.

Kitty didn't doubt Rogue's certainty in her observation of the pair, after all Rogue was the only person Kitty knew who had a steady boyfriend, but she still couldn't help but ask, "How can you be so sure Rogue? We've never even seen them brush past each other in the halls. The only time I've_ ever_ seen them touch each other is in the Danger Room."

Rogue grinned, running a gloved hand over her paper, "It's easy Kitty, all yah have to do is watch 'em." She whispered.

Kitty nodded and glanced over at the couch again where the two teachers in question were watching the news. After a moment she shook her head, "They're still just sitting there."

This time it was Rogue's turn to shake her head, "Kitty do Ah have to spell it out for yah?"

Kitty nodded dumbly, still unable to see the connection her friend was making. She knew that Rogue had known Logan the longest and that she had several pieces of his personality wandering around in her head, maybe did that give her some kind of insight that Kitty herself didn't have?

Rogue sighed patiently and leaned in further, careful to keep herself just out of Kitty's reach, and lowered her voice, "All yah need to do is look at the little things they ah doing. If Logan didn't love Miss Munroe he wouldn't have stuck around after the Professor died. If Miss Munroe didn't love Logan she wouldn't have been so depressed when he took off to Canada again a few months ago to wrap some things up. And why else would he stay up with her fa hours helping her grade papers and do bills and stuff like that?" she asked, waiting to see the light of realization dawn on Kitty's face.

It didn't take long for the light to come on and Kitty snuck another glance at the teachers, now with new lenses to see them by. "Now that you put it in that light….they are sitting awfully close together on the couch aren't they?" she whispered, a playful grin lighting up her eyes.

Rogue cast an appraising eye on the pair, "Definitely. Theah couldn't be more then ah foot between them Kitty."

They continued to watch Logan and Ororo, both smirking openly when Ororo shifted her position on the couch so that she was just a little bit closer to Logan. They nearly burst out into another fit of giggles when Logan suddenly stretched his arm out and _almost_ wrapped it around Ororo's shoulders before he pulled it back.

Biting their bottom lips they both exchanged glances and Rogue winked slightly. The signs were definitely there.

"See what Ah mean now?" Rogue whispered her lip red from being chewed on. "Those aren't the only signs Ah've seen."

Kitty was starting to warm up too, and enjoy, this bit of harmless gossip. "What are some of the other ones Rogue?"

"Well…" Rogue drew out the word as she thought, "There was the time last week when they were in the kitchen making dinner. We could hear them teasing each other and laughing in here. Peter finally had to go in there and make sure they were all right."

Kitty remembered that, she couldn't really help it. Miss Munroe had always been such a calm and controlled woman and it had been almost…weird to here her throwing gentle teasing at Logan. What was even weirder was hearing Logan return it…without sounding mad.

Nodding Kitty added her own piece, "And then there was the time that Kurt found them both asleep on the couch. Nothing happened, I guess they fell asleep watching TV, but Kurt was still blushing for a week." She giggled slightly again.

The girls kept whispering back and forth for some more time, unaware that Ororo had been listening to snatches of the conversation when the girls got slightly too loud and that Logan had heard practically the whole thing, thanks to his heightened senses.

Rogue glanced at the room around her, unaware that almost half an hour had passed since her and Kitty had started to speculate on Logan and Ororo's relationship. After a moment she picked up her paper, "Ah need to go Kitty, I promised Bobby Ah'd help him with his history homework."

Kitty stood up and stretched, almost capturing for a moment the feline grace of the animal she was named after, "I need to go too, Kurt's going to help me with my German." She made a face at the mention of the language, "I still can't figure out the basic words. I have no idea how he pronounces that stuff so easily, it's like talking with marbles in my mouth." She grumbled.

"Maybe yah should try that…might help." Rogue suggested, heading towards the door with Kitty following her, still muttering about German.

Silence descended upon the room for several minutes before Ororo shifted herself again and rested her head on Logan's shoulder. After a moment more of the comfortable silence she spoke up, "So Logan…think they're any truth to those strange rumors going around about us?" she asked in an innocent voice, as if she didn't seem to notice that she was leaning on his shoulder in a position more intimate then mere friendship would have allowed.

Logan glanced down at her, "Well 'Ro….I guess we'll just have to stick around and find out." He winked at her and she smiled back.

"This must be one of your reasons for staying around then." She said in a soft voice, "Once you find out what happens will you be leaving again?"

Logan didn't bother to pause and think, "Nope. Not if my hunch plays out."

Ororo smiled, closing her eyes. Let the kids' gossip for a bit, it wouldn't hurt anyone. After all…everybody needed something to talk about.

**Fin. **


End file.
